Pimple
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Who knew a pimple would bring Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel together. NaLu. Plz don't judge the title.


**Hi! Thanks for reading this! Please don't judge the title and walk away in disgust! This is my first story so please criticize me and tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Sad to admit, but I don't own Fairy Tail *cries***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pimple

When Lucy woke up one morning, she was slightly surprised not to see Natsu next to her. He usually breaks in and falls asleep on her bed at night. She raised an eyebrow for a moment and then remembered: Natsu promised to take Happy fishing real early in the morning so of course he wasn't here.

Already in a great mood, Lucy hopped up with a smile and grabbed a towel, making her way into the bathroom. She shut the door, set the towel on the rack and turned her shower on.

She better hurry and take a quick shower. For some strange reason Natsu and Happy love to break in either at night while she's sleeping or in the middle of her shower. She usually races them. Sometimes she beats them and sometimes she walks out the door in only a towel while they're standing there staring.

Lucy turned to the towel rack to check if she brought a towel. One time, she forgot to get a towel and Natsu had to get it for her when she was finished with her shower.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yo, Luce," Natsu knocked on the bathroom door. "You've been in there forever! What about that job? We can still catch the train if we leave now. Wait, never mind I prefer to walk."

"U-um…" Lucy was already blushing. What does she do? Wrap herself with the shower curtain? "U-uh…Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…could you…Um.." Lucy was so nervous for Natsu's reaction that she could barely speak.

"…What? Are you okay in there?"

Natsu turned the doorknob, but it didn't open. Lucy sighed in relief that she didn't forget to lock the door. She's standing in the middle of her bathroom sopping wet and naked. If Natsu walked in, she would probably literally die on embarrassment and he'd have a massive bruise on his head that would last for weeks.

"I-I'm fine…I just…could you get me a..."

"…Luce?"

"COULD YOU PLEASE GET ME A TOWEL?!"

The sudden outburst surprised Lucy herself because of the echo. She bit her lip, blushing from embarrassment. When Natsu suddenly burst out laughing, she was even redder.

"You forgot a towel?! Ha ha ha! That's great!"

"SHUT IT, HOTHEAD! IF I HAD A TOWEL, I WOULD COME LUCY KICK YOU!"

"Who's the Hothead here?"

"Shut up! Just get me a towel! Please?!"

"Sure. Where are they?"

"In the cabinet by the dresser."

"Okay, hang on." There were heavy footsteps and a knock at the door. Lucy opened it, hiding her body behind the door and sticking her arm out for the towel. Once she felt the softness, she pulled it in and locked the door.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing, werido."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy shuddered at the memory. Double checking for her towel, she stripped from her sleepwear and threw them in the hamper beside the door. She sighed as she stepping into the shower. Nothing is better then a fresh start in the morning!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As she stepped out of the shower shortly later, she wrapped herself in the towel and went to her sink, picking up her toothbrush.

Not once did she glance in the mirror, not until she brushed her teeth, put Silk Therapy and Mousse in her hair, and picked up the brush. When she looked into the mirror to make sure she didn't poke her eye with her brush, she saw it…

"AHHHHHH!"

Lucy dropped her brush like a hot potato when she screamed. She stared in horror at what she saw.

"oh no….oh no no no no no!"

On the right side of her nose was a big, red pimple.

She reached up and moved the cheek to get a better look at it.

"No way!"

It's been a long time she's had a pimple on her face, especially one this big. She looks absolutely pathetic! She can't let anybody see her like this!

Especially him…

Lucy's mind switched off to la-la land at the thought of Natsu. About a month ago, she has suddenly been noticing ever detail of the pink-haired dragon slayer: his wonderful and cute, but a little goofy smile, his pink locks that stick up out every way, his muscles that flex when he punches Gray across the room, his cute fear when Erza turns into Erza-zilla because her strawberry cake was smashed, his hot 6-pack abs when he reached up to stretch and his vest falls from his chest, exposing it, the way he says her name when he's trying to get her attention, and lately she's been enjoying him breaking in and staying the night uninvited. She's caught herself unintentionally starring at him! Yes, that stare! The I-really-want-you stare!

At first, she absolutely denied it. "No! I'm not crushing on my best friend who's an idiot! No way! Not in a million years!" she told herself after she caught herself numerous times, but that didn't last long. She nearly admitted it to Levy when she caught her staring one day. Soon after, her crush evolved into something more…

"Hey Luigi! I got us a job!"

As if summoned from her daydream, Natsu knocked on the bathroom door and Lucy remembered her situation. Panic rising within her, Lucy automatically grabbed her hand towel and covered her pimple like he was about to knock down the door.

"It'll pay your rent exactly: 70,000 jewel! It is due by next week right? It's pretty easy! All we're doing is-"

"Natsu will explain on the way there," Happy's voice came in. "Are you coming or not?"

Lucy didn't answer. She was too panicked! She can't let Natsu see her like this. There'll be a 0% chance of them getting together after that! He'll never like her the way she likes him if he sees this unwanted red dot on her nose.

"Yo, Luce! You in there?!"

"Um…Yeah I'm in here."

"Great then! Hurry up and get out of there! We gotta-"

"Natsu, I appreciate you thinking of me," Boy, he had no idea, "but I can't make it. You go without me."

From the other side of the door, Natsu and Happy's eyes widened and their mouths dropped. Lucy would _never_ turn down rent money! Especially when it's so closely due! At that instant, Natsu knew something was out of place.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy knocked and asked. He seemed nearly as worried as the fire dragon slayer was. "You sick or something?"

Lucy was rummaging through her cabinets under the sink, looking for pimple cream. She accidently knocked something over and it hit the ground with a loud thump.

Natsu jiggled the door handle. "Luce-"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" she shouted silently blessing herself for the locked door, but cursing herself at the same time for being completely out of pimple cream. Why?! Especially now when she needed it?! "I just dropped something! Just go without me! I'll be fine! I'm just taking a day off to rest and write in my book." Yeah, she's gonna go with that. That sounded like a good excuse.

However, Natsu was not satisfied. "We took the day off yesterday…"

"…and what about your rent?" Happy finished for him.

"Don't worry about my rent! I'll worry about that!"

"But-"

"Natsu, I'm fine! Just go back to the guild hall. Talk to Carla and fight with Gray…or something of that nature. The money wouldn't be enough anyway because we'll have to split it. I really _really_ appreciate you thinking of me though."

Happy gave up. He was no longer concerned about Lucy. The thought of Carla got him wanting to go to the guild hall.

"Natsu, she's fine! Let's go!" He began pulling at Natsu's scarf, trying to get him to come with him to the window.

Natsu wasn't going to give up so easily. "Lucy, I'm your friend; I'm not going to leave you here when something is wrong."

"She's fine, Natsu!" Happy pulled harder, but had no luck.

"There's nothing wrong!" Lucy said through the door, but her panic was barely hidden. "I just need a little time to myself. Could you please leave? I need to change and I'm not coming out there with you in my room!"

"See? She's fine! Let's go, Natsu."

Natsu was hesitant, but allowed Happy to pull him to the window.

"Okay then, Lucy. See you later…I guess."

Lucy didn't know for sure if Natsu and Happy had left, so she counted to 50. After that, she burst through the bathroom doors with the hand towel still covering her face. She ran to the windows, closing the curtains as fast as she could, then she ran downstairs to lock the front door. Once she knew Natsu and Happy weren't spying on her and she was alone, she went back to her room and changed into her clothes.

She was dressed in a pink shirt with spaghetti straps, a black mini skirt, and black boots. Her hair was in its usual side pony with a red ribbon. After putting on her brown belt with her keys and whip, she looked in the mirror. She looked perfect and ready for her day…except one thing.

"Ugh! This is awful! What am I going to do?!"

All her pimple cream was gone and she couldn't go out to buy some with the red monster practically screaming for people to look at it.

Lucy happened to glance over at a couple of winter scarves hanging on the wall. An idea formed in her head.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu sat at the bar of the Fairy Tail guild hall staring at the warm water in front of him. Lucy wouldn't stay out of his mind. There's obviously something wrong, but what? He didn't know what to do, how he could help her. Heck, he didn't even know what the problem was. Lucy never turned down rent money; she only did if it was seriously important, like a matter of life-or-death kind of thing. This must be serious.

"Yo, Flame Brain! What's with the long face?! It's touching your toes!" Gray shouted from across the room.

Natsu smirked, but didn't smile nor turn to meet his gaze. Gray could be one of the most annoying guys Natsu has ever met, but he can also be a really good friend. Right now, he's Natsu's enemy. "It has nothing to do with you, Ice Princess. Can you can stick your abnormally large nose in someone else's business?"

"What was that?! Okay, that's it! Get over here and fight me!"

"I'm not in the mood, Gray."

"Don't give me any of that!" Gray charged at him, his fist in his hand with ice sparking around it. "Ice Make-"

"I said I'm not in the mood!" Natsu shouted, standing up, turning around, and slugging Gray across the room before he could finish his ice spell. The guild stared in awe and confusion as Natsu turned back around and sat back in his position: staring at his glass. Natsu never turned down a fight.

"Woah, what's your problem?" Gray, rubbing off his punch, took a stool next to Natsu and looked at him worriedly. Now, Gray was his friend.

Natsu sighed. "It's nothing, just Lucy being Lucy."

Mira, who was standing in front of Natsu washing a dish, spoke up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. That's the problem."

Wendy appeared on the other side of Natsu, Carla and Happy trailing behind her. "Something's wrong with Lucy?" Wendy asked. "Is she sick?"

As Natsu told and three people what had happened, they became concerned for the blonde celestial mage as much as Natsu.

Natsu looked down feeling mixed emotions. He wasn't only worried about Lucy, but he was disappointed she didn't accept the job. He was real excited about it; he didn't even plan on splitting the reward. It was hard to get Happy to agree to that, Natsu promised to take him fishing anywhere and as early as he wanted. That worked.

"Maybe it's something you did," Gray suggested. "Usually when she's avoiding you, it's something you did."

"I can't think of anything," Natsu sighed.

"Maybe she's on her period," Happy suggested, but only received a major death glare from Carla next to him. Happy gulped and regretted his words. "Or not."

"Oh! I know!" Wendy jumped up with a smile.

Natsu flinched in his chair by her outburst, but was eager to hear what she had to say. "What is it?"

"Maybe it _is_ something you did. I could ask her about it. Once she tells me, I can come back and tell you!"

A smile grew on Natsu's face. "That's not a bad idea, Wendy! Do you mind asking her what I can do to make it up to her?"

Wendy smiled widely and blushed from the attention. "Of course! Come on, Carla, let's go!" Wendy hopped up.

"I'll go too!" Happy followed Carla, but was pulled down by Mira and received yet another death glare.

"No," she said, "You stay here and keep Natsu company."

Happy gulped again. "What did I do to deserve two death glares today?"

He was ignored.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy bit her lip as she walked by someone else who was staring at her. It was in the middle of the hot summer and she was wrapped in a scarf, holding it with her hand up past the bridge of her nose, just under her eyes. She didn't like all the stares she was getting, but it was better than them seeing her zit.

She turned a corner and quickened her pace when she saw one of her favorite stores: Bathroom Ointments. Sure, there were no fancy clothes and ribbons for her hair, but this store had shampoo, body wash, hand soap, and loads of other stuff, including pimple cream.

When she entered the building, away from the stares, she was happy to find that there were only a few people in here and they were all too busy to notice her. The woman behind the cash register noticed and raised her eyebrows though. Lucy ignored her and hunted for the pimple cream.

She nearly screamed in delight when she found it. She looked at the different kinds: Proactiv, Proactiv +, Neutrogena, and others. She's heard that Proactiv + works like a charm, but it was so expensive. Lucy picked up the bottle and looked at the price Yikes! 10,000 jewel! That's pretty expensive for ointment. Lucy decided that she didn't care. She had to get this pimple off her face before any of her friends see it, it didn't matter how expensive it was.

Once the lady at the cash register saw the pimple cream Lucy set in front of her along with the money, her immediately understood Lucy's situation. No words were exchanged between the two until Lucy was getting ready to leave.

"I know something else that can help."

Lucy turned to the lady who smiled. "You do?"

"My family discovered something that could get rid of it within two days," She explained. "Lemon juice, it dries out the pimple. Just wash your face real good, apply the lemon juice, then after that dries, put the Proactiv + on. Do that every morning and every night." (This actually works guys!)

Lucy smiled, but the lady couldn't see it thanks to the scarf. "Thank you. I'll try that."

"Good luck!" The lady called as Lucy left.

As she made her way to the grocery store, Lucy once again ignored the looks from people around her. She didn't have any lemons, she didn't like them. She didn't even like lemonade. While she was there, her scarf had fallen of her nose because she had let go of it to pick up a lemon while her plastic bag with her pimple cream was in her other hand. Luckily, at that precise moment, nobody was looking at her. She debated whether she should get two or three lemons. She should've asked the kind lady, but it didn't come to mind. Lucy decided to go with three, when an issue like this came up again, she would be prepared.

As Lucy was nearing her house, she noticed a little girl with long, blue hair and a white cat at her heels leaving her house. They happened to notice her.

"Hey Lucy!" Wendy called and ran up to her, Carla following.

Lucy began to panic. "Oh! H-hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Wendy raised an eyebrow, "What's with the scarf?"

"Are you doing a Natsu impression?" Carla asked. "That's pretty strange."

Lucy shook her head. "N-no, I'm not." Lucy cursed that the scarf she had on just happened to be white, but it wasn't checkered and scaly. "U-um…What are you doing here?" She asked again.

Wendy remembered the task at hand. "Natsu told us how weird you were acting this morning and I wanted to know if you were okay. Did he do anything to you?"

Lucy took a mental note to herself to Lucy Kick Natsu in the face for telling people that. "I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me," Lucy sidestepped Wendy and Carla to get to her door, which was only a few feet away.

"If Natsu did anything, how can he make it up to you?"

"He didn't do anything, Wendy. Don't worry about me."

"Well, what's the problem then? We want to help."

"U-uh…I just…" Lucy didn't know what else to say and nervously shut the door before finishing her sentence.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "That was weird."

"And very rude!" Carla disapproved. "Where are her manners?"

"It doesn't matter right now, Carla," Wendy said. She knew at least three things: it had something to do with Lucy's face, she didn't want anyone to know, and it wasn't anything Natsu did. "Come on, let's go back to the guild hall and tell Natsu, Mira and Gray what happened."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"She was wearing a scarf…"

"…up to her eyes?"

Natsu and Gray blinked totally confused. Wendy nodded like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Yup, that's right," she said, "I'm sorry I couldn't get anything else out of her. The good news is that you didn't do anything, Natsu." Wendy smiled and bounced off to do who knows what.

"I'm very worried," Mira commented. "I wish we knew what the problem was."

Natsu looked down. He just _had_ to figure this out. It was eating his gut and hurting his heart. It drove him insane not to help Lucy. He's always been her hero and now he has no idea how to help her. He has to figure this out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Lucy first woke up the next morning, she jumped onto her feet and ran to her mirror.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!"

The pimple was there, but it was now pink instead of red and a lot smaller. She used the lemon with the pimple cream like the lady had said. She washed her face (twice because she really wanted it to work) and squeezed lemon juice onto her finger and dabbed the zit plenty of times. She might've put too much lemon juice _and_ too much pimple cream on.

"Well, the lady did say it would take a couple days, not overnight. At least it's smaller."

"Stop talking to yourself, Luce. I'm trying to sleep here."

A shiver ran up her spine at the all too familiar voice. She turned around to see a head with pink hair on her pillow while his body wasn't visible thanks to the blankets and Lucy admitted to herself that he looked super comfortable, but that didn't stop her.

"NATSU!"

Natsu was Lucy Kicked off the bed and he hit the ground with a thud. "Oww…" he groaned.

"STOP BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE ALL THE TIME! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SLEEP IN _MY_ BED! ESPECIALLY WHEN _I'M_ IN IT!"

Lucy suddenly remembered about the zit on her nose and that Natsu was in her room. She shrieked, grabbed her pillow, and smacked it against her face.

She was just in time, Natsu hopped up after that moment. "What the heck, Lucy?! I was having an amazing dream!"

"Well, can you have your amazing dream in _your_ bed?! And on that note, can you get out?!"

Natsu noticed Lucy hiding her face and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

Natsu sighed from frustration. "Can you tell me what the issue is?"

"What issue?"

"Luce, there's obviously something wrong. It's driving me insane! I want to help you!"

"Natsu, you can't! Can you just leave?! This is embarrassing!"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Lucy…" Natsu whined like a child. "Pleeeeeeeaase…"

"No."

"But, Lucy, everyone is worried about you, especially me."

Neither Lucy or Natsu realized how close they were to each other. They were both sitting next to each other on the small bed, and their faces were only a few inches away, despite Lucy's pillow.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm getting you and everyone else worried, but I don't want to tell you! Can't you just accept that I don't want you to know?"

"No. Luce, I'm your friend. What's so bad about me not knowing?"

Lucy sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to give up. She might as well give up, kiss her chances of getting together with Natsu goodbye, and lower the pillow. "Alright fine," She muttered. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and lowered the pillow from her face. She was dreading what was going to happen.

Natsu looked at her, waiting for her to speak. "What?"

Lucy opened her eyes, "Seriously, you don't see it?"

"See what?"

Lucy growled. "You idiot! You're even denser than I thought! Look at my nose!"

Natsu blinked and then saw it: a small pink dot on her nose. Natsu knew what a pimple was. He's had them many times as a child back with Igneel. After he mastered his dragon slayer magic his quirky body heat made him immune to them. Why in the world was Lucy embarrassed to show anybody this? It wasn't a big deal. Sure, they were disgusting, but why?

"Do you _really_ still not see it?!"

"No, I see it. Why were you so embarrassed to show anybody this? What's the big deal?"

"Are you kidding me?! It's a _pimple_ , Natsu! It's embarrassing! I didn't want anybody to see it, especially you."

"Me? Why me? It's not a big deal to me. A pimple is just a pimple. I think you're beautiful with and without it," Natsu shut his mouth, but the words already came out, he began blushing.

However, he wasn't the only one. "You think I'm beautiful?" Lucy blinked, she was as red as tomato.

Natsu gathered Lucy into his arms before he knew what he was doing. At first, it was just a simple, innocent kiss, but it grew into much more. Lucy deepened it and Natsu responded by sticking his tongue into her mouth, half expecting her to shove him off and scream insults at him, but she didn't. Their tongues danced as Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around Natsu's neck as his hand ran up and down her back while the other played with her hair. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but had no choice because they would've suffocated.

Natsu set his forehead on hers as they both gasped for breath. Lucy was the first to get her breath back. "I didn't want you to see it because I thought _this_ would never happen."

Natsu chuckled. "Is that your way of saying you love me?"

Lucy smiled, "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too, weirdo."

They kissed again, before they heard a voice:

"He loooooooves you!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, besides the part that Happy was watching the whole thing and even had the nerve to interrupt, I really liked my first kiss," Lucy sighed at the memory and picked her pen up one more. "It was just like you told me, Mom. You said, 'Your first kiss is better than any one you'd have after,' and you were right. You were always excited for me. You would like Natsu, Mom. He can be an idiot sometimes, but he's sweet and I love him. I wish you would've been able to meet him." Lucy sighed again and signed the letter before putting it in its envelope.

Who knew a pimple would bring Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel together.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Well? What do you think? It wasn't so bad was it, for having the name "Pimple"? Who knows, maybe you'll have your first kiss because of a pimple too. Plz Review and tell me what you think.**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
